This invention relates to electrical interlock circuits for radio transmitters.
It is known in the art that an electrical connector whose primary function is to connect two pieces of electrical equipment together through the use of electrical conductors may also perform secondary functions such as providing shielding and electrical interlocks. An example of the multifunctional use of electrical connectors is provided in U.S. Pat. Nos. 749,633, 3,192,518, 3,782,256, 3,982,803, 4,127,855, 4,044,208 and 4,137,521.